Evil (The Lost Covenant)
Summary Evil is an incorporeal entity which appeared after the existence of the archangels, specifically after Satan was made. Evil is the one who corrupted Satan and made him rebel against God and the Heavens. An utterly evil entity that seeks nothing but destruction, and he knows the best ways to cause suffering and pain to the highest degrees. Evil does what he does, not because it's "fun" or "enjoyable", he is an emotionless beast whose nature calls for anything that is evil-related, as such, he follows his instinct, which makes him nearly impossible to predict. Stats Tier: '''At least High 2-A''' | 0''' 'Name: '''Nameless (Called Evil) '''Origin: 'The lost Covenant '''Gender: '''Genderless (however it takes a form of a male) '''Age: '''Inapplicable '''Classification: The incarnation of all evil deeds accumulated ever since the dawn of existence Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics, Darkness manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Destruction, Black Hole Creation (made a black hole that quickly swallowed an entire universe upon his wake), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Flight, Absorption, Reactive Evolution, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Soul manipulation, Adaptation, Negative Energy Manipulation, Incorporeal, Durability Negation (Works on those with even a minor evil thought on their minds or possess evil in their hearts) Resistance to Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation an entity of collective evil energy does not have a soul), Nigh-Omnipresence | All previous abilities increased to an immeasurable degree in addition to Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Acausility, Space-Time Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence '''Attack Potency: At least High Multiversal+ (Battled, defeated and eventually consumed Celestial Father, who transcended space-time and reached a higher dimension beyond the entirety of te infinite multiverse) | High Outerverse level '''(After aquiring the powers of an observer, which was sufficient enough to kill all other observers and made Evil equal to God. Also threatened to destroy and destroyed all of creation, which included the erasure of all concepts, reality, dimensions, and even the Heavens, Hell and the Djinn Realm, which all three of them exist outside and beyond the infinite dimensional Multiverse) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: '''At least '''High Multiversal+ | High Outerversal Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent (Exists as long as there's evil, which is in every living being. But evil does not exist in the Heavens) Durability: At least High Multiverse level+ '''(Took hits from 5th Seal Aché and was completely fine) | '''High Outerverse level Stamina: Likely limitless Rnage: High Multiversal+ | High Outerversal Intelligence: Vastly Superhuman, possibly Nigh-Omnisienct (Evil possesses intelligence that surpasses even the greatest minds in the Multiverse and outside it. Shown to surpass even an Observer, and the Observers were stated to have in-depth knowledge of almost anything and everything) Standard Equipment: '''None '''Weaknesses: '''Evil is like an animal, he follows his instincts. Essentially, it can be used against him, as Evil is disgusted by innosence and purity, and it's Evil's top priority to annihilate every good person before anything else '''Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Dread Aura: '''Evil emits a dark aura around him, it can range from several meters and all the way up to wherever his next target is. This aura works as a curse, as facing the embodiment of evil itself, one must be feeling despair, discourage, fear, etc... Essentially, this ability grows all those negative emotions to their full extent, which can affect anyone's ability to fight. * '''Evil / Soul Manipulation: This is a Durability Negation technique. Evil Targets the person's mind or heart, searching for any evil thought, regardless of how minor it is. If evil is indeed found, he quickly makes that evil thought grow against that person, eventually affecting his soul, and making it slowly fade away, until it's completely gone. * Death Ray: '''A ray, which he shoots from his chest, and was shown to have a DC high enough to completely turn beings like Moloch into ash from the second shot ** '''Paralysis Ray: '''The same kind of energy ray that shoots from his chest, but instead of dealing damage, it paralyzes the target in place. However, it only lasts for short periods depending on the person's will. Those with a sufficiently strong will, can eventually break free. * '''Drak Energy Spheres: Evil can shoot homing energy spheres made out of darkness which emits a dark electrical aura. * 'Reactive Evolution: '''The ability to get stronger through taking any energy, physical attack, and ability, as well as adapting to said ability after seeing it several times. Striking Evil with rage and killing intent does nothing but feed him with more Evil energy. * '''Black Hole Creation: '''Once Evil woke up and ever since his first appearence in The lost Covenant, He demonstrated his power, by ripping a tiny hole in reality, which was sufficent enough to create a black hole that generated enough power to damage an entire universe's space-time, and swallowed that universe. * '''Creation and Destruction: '''After gaining the powers of the Observers, and just as the Observers were portrayed as creators-type, Evil became a creator-type. Evil can destroy, create and manipulate matter and living beings on a subatmoic level. * '''Alter Reality: ' Evil demonstrated that, by threatening to destroy all of existence. Everything around him starts to vibrate and shake, reality begins to change, everything that isn't real, becomes reality itself, and reality is turned into fiction, all morals cease to exist, everything that is wrong, becomes right, and vice versa, senses become confused, new concepts are created and destroyed, untill eventually everything completely ceases to exist, even Evil itself. This is basically a self-destruction last resort that guarantees absolute annihilation, as it not only tagets the physical, but also the spirtual world, concepts, dimensions on an Outerversal scale. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Tier 0